66/4
Yusuf Ali (English) If ye two turn in repentance(5534) to Him, your hearts are indeed so inclined; But if ye back up each other against him, truly Allah is his Protector, and Gabriel, and (every) righteous one among those who believe,- and furthermore,(5535) the angels - will back (him) up. * '*dipnot :'5534 There are further lessons. (5) Both the party betraying confidence and that encouraging the betrayal must purge their conduct by repentance. (6) Frank repentance would be what their hearts and conscience themselves would dictate and they must not resist such amends on account of selfish obstinacy. (7) If they were to resist frank repentance and amends, they are only abetting each other's wrong, and they cannot prevail against all the spiritual forces which will be ranged on the side of the right. 5535 Do not forget the dual meaning: immediate, in application to the Prophet, and general, being the lesson which we ought all to learn. The Prophet could not be injured by any persons doing anything against him even though they might unconsciously put him in greater jeopardy: for Allah, the Angel Gabriel, (who was the Messenger to hirn), and the whole Community, would protect him,-to say nothing of the army of angels or hidden spiritual forces that always guarded him. Cf. 33:56. The general lesson for us is that the good man's protection is that of the spiritual forces around him; it is divine protection, against which human weakness or folly will have no power. M. Pickthall (English) If ye twain turn unto Allah repentant, (ye have cause to do so) for your hearts desired (the ban); and if ye aid one another against him (Muhammad) then lo! Allah, even He, is his protecting Friend, and Gabriel and the righteous among the believers; and furthermore the angels are his helpers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 4. Onun için bu İlâhî beyandan sonra Allah tarafından Hz. Peygamber'in eşlerine hitaben buyuruluyor ki eğer her ikiniz Allah'a tevbe ederseniz ki Hz. Ömer hadisinde bu iki hanımın Aişe ve Hafsa olduğu zikredilmişti. Çünkü kalpleriniz kaymıştır. Yani kalplerinizde tevbeyi gerektiren bir kusur bir kayma oldu. Size bir sır söylenmekle gönlünüzde o tarafa meyledip birbirinize uyarak Resulullah'a karşı ihlâs vazifesinde kusur ettiniz. Binaenaleyh tevbe ederseniz kalpleriniz yapılan nasihatı dinlemiş ve hizaya gelmiş olur. Sagat kelimesinin aslı (sagavet) olup, bir tarafa meyletmek demek olan mastarından fiil-i mâzi müfred müennestir. Müzârisi gelir. (En'am, 6/113) âyetinde olduğu gibi söz dinlemek veya dikkat edip kulak vermek anlamını ifade eden "isğa" da bu kökten türemiştir. Buhari'de "sağv" ve "isğa"ya, "meyletmek" mânâsı verildiği gibi Müslim'de de nakledilen mânâ, "ikinizin kalbi meyletti" şeklindedir. Müfessirler deki edatından dolayı bu cümleyi doğrudan doğruya şartının cezası yapmayıp, fâ-i ta'liliyye (sebep fâ'sı) olarak cezanın yerine geçen illet olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bilinmektedir ki meyil denilince ilk akla gelen haktan meyildir. Bu ise tevbeyi gerektirir. Haksızlıktan hakka meyil de tevbenin gereği ve nasihate kulak vermek demektir. Bu sebeple iki hususa da işaret edilmesi için denilmeyip şeklinde ifade edilerek illet (sebep), ceza makamına konulmuştur. Üzerinde durulması gereken bir nokta da "kalpleriniz" izâfetidir. Zira kalp kelimesi şeklinde tesniye olarak getirilmeyip, çoğulu olan "kulûb", tesniyeye muzaf kılınmıştır. Halbuki iki kişinin ikiden fazla kalbi olmaz. Müfessirler maksadın anlaşıldığı yerde iki tesniyenin bir yere getirilmemesi nüktesiyle bu şekilde ya çoğul ya da tekil sigasıyla kullanıldığını söylemektedirler. Ancak biz bunun dışında başka bir nükte de anlamak istiyoruz. Maksad, yalnız şahsen iki hanımın değil, Peygamber'in eşlerinin iki grup halinde toplandıklarına işaretle, iki grubun hepsinin de kalplerine tenbihde bulunmaktır. Çünkü Peygamber'in eşlerinin böyle iki grup halinde birbirine arka çıktıkları; Aişe ile Hafsa'nın bir taraf, Zeyneb'le diğerlerinin de bir taraf olduğu rivayet edilmiştir. Ve ihtimal ki, hep birlikte arz ettikleri dileklerinde Aişe ile Hafsa'nın önde bulunmasından dolayı, diğerlerinin o ikisinin etrafında toplandıklarına ve Peygamber'in hepsini kendisine haram kılmasının sebebinin bu olduğuna işaret edilmiştir. Bundan sonra gelen âyette hitabın "eğer sizleri boşarsa" diye hepsine yöneltilmiş olması da, bize bu fikri telkin etmektedir. Şu halde Hz. Ömer'in de Aişe ve Hafsa demiş olması, bunların önde bulunmuş olmalarından dolayı olsa gerektir. Ve eğer Peygamber'e karşı ikiniz veya her iki taraf birbirinize arka verecek olursanız fiilinin aslı, 'dır. Böyle "tâ"nın tekrar ettiği sîgalarda müzârî fiilinin "tâ"sı kâide ile hazfedilir. Tezahür, birbirine arka verip yardımlaşmaktır. ile kullanıldığı zaman da bir diğerine karşı dayanışmaya girerek ve yardımlaşarak üstün olmaya çalışmak mânâsını ifade eder. Burada yardımlaşmak mânâsıyla tefsir edilmiş olmakla beraber ile getirilmesi Peygamber'e karşı birbiriyle yardımlaşma ve dayanışma içine girdiklerini göstermektedir "Her ikisi de birbirine arka verecek olursa." denilmekle, bu dayanışmanın fiilen yapılmış olduğu ifade edilmiş olmaz. Çünkü farz etmek, gerçekleşmesini gerektirmez. Ancak yüz yüze gelme karinesi (delili) tevbeyi gerektiren meylin böyle bir dayanışmayı andırdığını ve bu sebeple büyük bir tehdide müstahak olduklarını işaret eder. Onun için Peygamber'e karşı öyle birbirlerine arka çıkacak olanların kendilerini büyük bir tehlikeye atmış olacaklarından dolayı, bundan sakınmalarının gereği anlatılmak üzere yine cezanın illeti, ceza makamına konarak Peygamber'in hak ve selahiyyeti, maddî ve manevî her kuvvete sahip olan yüce şanı ve maddiyattan ziyâde maneviyatının büyüklüğü şöyle izah edilmektedir. Hiç şüphesiz haberiniz olsun ki: Allah O Allah O Peygamber'in mevlâsı, yardımcısıdır. Yani hak onundur ve her şeyden önce onun sahibi ve yardımcısı Allah Teâlâ'dır. Hem de Cibrîl -Ruhu'l-Emin (güvenilir ruh) olan ve Peygamber'e vahiy getiren o manevî ve rûhânî kuvvet- de onun yardımcısıdır. Ve müminlerin salihi. O iki hanımın babaları Ebu Bekr ve Ömer'den her biri ve genelde müminlerin iyi olan her ferdi onun yardımcısıdır. Burada salih lafzı, bütün salihler cinsini göstermekle beraber tekil getirilmiş, iki kadının dayanışmasına karşı veya diye kuvveti çoğaltmakla topluluk halinde karşılaşma reva görülmemiş, iki hanımdan her birine göre izafette (isim tamlamasında) ahd ile en güvenebilecekleri babalarına, yani Aişe'ye göre Ebu Bekr'e, Hafsa'ya göre Ömer'e işaret olmak üzere "müminlerin salihi" buyurulmuştu. Yukarıda Müslim'in rivayet ettiği İkrime hadisinde geçtiği gibi Hz. Ömer'in "ben ve Ebu Bekr" demiş olması ve bu ikisinin Hz. Peygamber'in veziri durumunda bulunmaları cihetiyle müminlerin salihleri arasındaki ferdî üstünlüklerine ve Peygamber'e sevgi ve hizmet hususunda gösterdikleri samimiyet ve sadakatlerine işaret için Cibril'in peşinden denildiğini, müfessirlerin çoğu beyan etmişlerdir. Bundan başka "salih" kelimesinin tekil olarak zikredilmesinde iki nükte daha vardır. Birisi, müminlerden vecibelerini yerine getiren her ferdin, Peygamber'e yardım etme hususunda toplu halde bulunup bulunmadığı gözetilmeksizin Cebrail gibi tek başına koşacağını ifade eder. Nitekim sahabiler gerek tek ve gerek toplu olarak Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in emir ve hizmetine tam bir sadakatle koşarlardı. İkincisi, terkibinin yazıda olmasa da söyleyişte "Müminlerin salihleri"şeklindeki çoğulundan farkı olmadığından okuma esnasında hem ferd hem cemaat mânâsı ihtimal üzere anlaşılır. Bu da, gerekeni hakkıyla yapan ferdlerin bir cemaat mesabesinde olduğuna ve diğer müminlerin tek olarak değilse de topluluk halinde onların arkasından gideceklerine delalet eder. Onun içindir ki bunu, alışılmış olsun olmasın genel anlamda salih ferdler cinsi diye anlamak doğrudur. Bu kadar da değil, onun arkasından yani Allah'ın, Cebrail'in ve salih müminlerin sevgi ile yardımlarından sonra bütün melekler de yardımcıdır. İşte Peygamber böyle bütün manevî ve maddî kuvvetlerin sevgi ve yardımına kavuşmuştur. O halde ona karşı çıkmanın nasıl bir felakete yol açacağını düşünmeli de bundan bütün müminlerin erkek ve kadınları korunup sakınmalıdırlar. Böyle bir kudret karşısında birkaç kadının birbirlerine arka çıkmalarının ne hükmü olabilir? Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 4 de ki, ey Peygamber:6 “İkiniz tevbe ederek Allah'a yönelin, çünkü ikinizin de kalbi haktan ayrılmıştı!7 Ve elçisi olan Peygamber'e karşı birbirinizi desteklerseniz ki Allah, o'nun Koruyucusudur ve ki bundan dolayı,8 Cebrâil, müminler arasındaki bütün dürüst ve erdemliler ve öteki bütün melekler, o'nun yardımına koşacaktır. '*açıklama :'6 Ayetin devamında Hz. Peygamber'e üçüncü şahıs olarak atıfta bulunulmuşsa da, zevceleri Hz. Hafsa ve Ayşe'ye bu şekilde konuşması vahiy yoluyla emredilenin Hz. Peygamber olduğu açıktır (bkz. not 4). Yukarıda parantez içi ifadeyi koymamın sebebi budur. 7 Hz. Peygamber'in güvenini kötüye kullanan Hafsa ile onu dinleyerek bu kullanmaya yardımcı olan Ayşe'ye işaret (bkz. yukarıdaki not 4). 8 Lafzen, “bundan sonra”, yani Allah'ın Bizzat o'nu koruması gerçeğinin bir sonucu olarak. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 4. Eğer ikiniz de Allah'a tevbe ederseniz -pek muvafık olur- çünkü ikinizin de kalbiniz dönüvermiştir. Ve eğer Peygambere karşı biribirinize yardımda bulunursanız artık şüphe yok ki: O Allah, onun mevlâsıdır. Cebrail de, mü'minlerin sâlihi olan da ve bunların ardından melekler de -O Peygambere- yardımcıdır. 4. Ey Resûl-i Ekrem'in eşleri Hafsa ve Aişe -Radiyallâh-ü Anhüma!. (Eğer ikinizde tevbe ederseniz) Hakkınızda pek uygun olur. (çünkü ikinizin de kalbiniz dönüvermiştir.) Riâyeti lâzım olan husustan ayrılmıştır. Resûl-i Ekrem'in uyarılarına muhalif olan bir konuşmaya sizi sevk etmiştir. Artık bu hâlden dolayı tevbe etmelisinizdir. (Ve eğer Peygambere karşı birbirinize yardımda bulunursanız) O Yüce Peygamberi üzecek hususlarda birbirinize yardımda bulunur, onun sırrım ifşaya cür'et eder, diğer eşlerine karşı kıskançlık gösterir durursanız (artık şüphe yok kî, o Allah, onun mevlâsıdır) ona dünyevî ve uhrevî her hususta yardım eder (Cebrail de, mü'minlerin sâlihi olan da) bütün müslümanların sâlihleri, o Yüce Peygambere yardım ederler. (Ve bundan sonra da) Cenab-ı Hak'kın, Cibrîl-i Emîn'in ve Salih mü'mînlerin yardımlarını müteakip bütün (melekler de) O Yüce Resûl'e (yardımcıdır.) O ulu Peygamberin yardımcıları bu kadar çoktur bu kadar muazzamdır, o Allah'ın desteklerine her bakımdan mazhardır.